Ci-geek la GoM
by Naely
Summary: Et si "The Generation of Miracle" ne désignait pas une équipe de basketteurs prodiges mais le groupe de hackers le plus redouté du Japon ? AU/Yaoi (CHAPITRE 4 EN LIGNE)
1. Chapitre Premier

_« The Generation of Miracle », il est impossible pour un Japonais lambda de ne jamais avoir ne serait-ce qu'entendu ce nom qui fait frémir les hauts dirigeants. La véritable identité des membres de cette organisation reste inconnue, ils ont néanmoins été identifiés au nombre de sept. Sept terroristes natifs du Pays du Soleil levant qui en voudraient à son système. Leur champ d'action est aussi divers que leur but inidentifiable. Qui sont-ils ? Que veulent-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui les motive ? Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à ces hackers de génie constitue un véritable mystère que l'Agence d'investigation de sécurité publique cherche à résoudre depuis plusieurs années. Les informations à leur sujet sont soigneusement filtrées afin de ne pas alerter la population mais la presse ne manque pas de dévoiler chacune de leurs actions au grand jour, quitte à extrapoler ou à leur attribuer nombre de méfaits à tort. Il faut reconnaître que la GoM ne fait pas de demi-mesures._

_Selon le peu de renseignements dont le gouvernement dispose, il s'agirait de professionnels isolés dans le domaine de l'informatique que le leader actuel aurait réunis. Leur chef, incontestablement le plus redoutable d'entre eux, celui dont la tête est mise à prix, l'autoproclamé Akashi Seijûrô - pseudonyme factice. Dans la hiérarchie que l'état a tenté de retranscrire, sa place est indiscutable. Akashi est le cerveau, le commanditaire suprême qui possède tous pouvoirs. Sous la condescendance qu'il revêt lorsqu'il communique avec la police, c'est un homme intelligent et manipulateur, celui qu'il faut neutraliser en priorité. À maintes reprises, il a démontré que ses subordonnés obéissent à ses ordres au doigt et à l'œil ainsi que sous-entendu sans modestie que le Japon est sous sa coupelle. Il a un jour poussé la mascarade jusqu'à excuser le comportement intolérable de l'un de ses subalternes. De là est supposé qu'il leur laisse une certaine liberté, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi leurs agissements sont si incohérents. Ils revendiquent chacun à tour de rôle leur appartenance au groupe. Entre leurs procédés contradictoires, leurs probables manigances qu'on ne rallie pas forcément à leurs personnes et les amateurs qui tentent d'usurper leur nom, il est aisé de comprendre la tâche ardue que les traquer constitue._

_Seijûrô est le seul qui joint directement les autorités. La totalité des échanges qu'il a initiés a été enregistrée, néanmoins, aucun indice concluant n'a pu être en être tiré. L'AISP a donc tout mis en œuvre pour entrer en contact avec l'un de ses sous-fifres en espérant qu'ils arriveraient à trouver un terrain d'entende et à en faire un allié. Leurs efforts leur ont paru vains et la situation est restée inchangée de longs mois durant._

_Un beau jour pourtant, alors qu'ils avaient presque perdu espoir, ils reçurent une réponse…_

* * *

L'écran géant s'éteignit sans prévenir, rapidement suivi du reste du matériel informatique. Le temps d'une respiration, le groupe électrogène clignota, manqua de plonger la pièce dans le noir complet avant de se stabiliser à nouveau. Les agents rassemblés autour de la table massive se tendirent instinctivement, à l'affut de la moindre explosion, du moindre coup de feu, du moindre signe d'une présence étrangère.

Devant les yeux ébahis des employés de l'Agence d'investigation de sécurité publique qui tendaient l'oreille apparut subitement le logo de la GoM. L'immense G qui avait pris possession de la télévision les narguait tandis que derrière lui grésillait la neige. Il tournait fièrement sur lui-même, changeant successivement de couleur. Il était rouge puis rose, mauve puis bleu foncé, bleu clair puis vert et enfin doré. Ce ne pouvait être un imitateur.

-Quel honneur de pouvoir discuter avec vous aujourd'hui !

La voix déformée résonna dans toute la salle de réunion, se répercutant sur les murs pour se réverbérer jusqu'au haut plafond. Le silence se fit. Personne n'osait prendre la parole et endosser par la même occasion la responsabilité des événements à venir. Des regards en biais furent échangés de tous côtés.

-Eh bien eh bien, quel accueil que celui que vous me réservez ! Si je ne suis pas désiré, je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller…

-Attendez !

Une jeune femme de petite taille se leva de son siège et plaqua ses mains à plat sur le meuble imposant comme pour se donner une certaine prestance. Les traits juvéniles qu'encadraient ses cheveux caramel coupés courts trahissaient sa jeunesse. Dans ses iris chocolat brillait néanmoins la détermination. Cette chance qui se présentait à eux était inespérée, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de la laisser filer aussi facilement. Elle prenait le risque de jouer la porte-parole.

-Mademoiselle Aida, quelle heureuse surprise. Si je m'attendais à ce que vous vous dévouiez. J'aurais plutôt vu à votre place l'un des doyens, probablement considéré plus apte à représenter les participants de ce meeting. Soit, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée. Les caméras de surveillance avaient donc été piratées elles aussi.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Un son rappelant vaguement celui d'un rire leur parvint.

-Vous allez droit au but. J'aime ça.

Le symbole de la GoM vira au vert.

-Vous me connaissez certainement sous le nom de Midorima Shintarô. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez intéressés par une rencontre.

Le ton monta parmi les participants à la réunion. L'homme qui venait de les contacter n'était autre que le second de l'organisation. Celui pour qui, selon les dires, le cryptage n'avait aucun secret et auquel aucun code, aucun mot de passe ne résistait. Celui dont on prétendait qu'il ne manquait jamais sa cible.

-Exact. Votre source ne vous a pas menti.

La demoiselle faisait preuve d'un sang froid sans égal, il était indéniable qu'elle évoluait dans le milieu depuis sa plus tendre enfance et avait déjà été confrontée à semblable situation. Dans ce qu'elle avançait ne transperçait ni doute, ni hésitation, ni incertitude. Son professionnalisme était admirable.

-Mon informateur est toujours fiable.

Un ange passa lors duquel aucun des partis ne reprit la parole, tous deux attendaient que l'autre poursuivre. L'ambiance était électrique, il planait dans l'air un parfum de confrontation. Depuis le temps que la brune attendait de rencontrer l'un de ces pirates ! Le moment était enfin arrivé, et il se taisait. C'était insupportable. Aida Riko, rattrapée par l'impatience caractéristique de la jeunesse parla la première, perdant ce duel muet.

-Je suppose que vous savez déjà quelles sont nos intentions. Mais vous, qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

Le hacker prit plaisir à faire planer le suspens, irritant un peu plus son interlocutrice, avant de répondre d'une intonation sans appel. Il insista bien sur chaque syllabe, se délectant de la myriade d'expressions indistinctes qui défilèrent sur le visage de la novice.

-Rien que vous ne puissiez m'offrir. Je tenais à m'en assurer personnellement.

-Que-

-Je vous remercie de votre collaboration. Bonne fin de journée.

La communication fut interrompue aussi brusquement qu'elle avait débuté et les différentes données de l'AISP réapparurent sur les multiples écrans comme si de rien n'était. L'apparition de ce personnage singulier semblait n'avoir jamais eu lieu.

L'agente, seule à être debout, resta coite, la bouche entrouverte, frustrée au plus haut point. Son regard se durcit et elle serra les dents. Cette espèce de terroriste aux manières pompeuses venait de la ridiculiser.

Assis à côté d'elle, Junpei Hyûga, qui prédisait que ces foudres l'atteindraient, se saisit de l'une de ses mains et la pressa dans l'espoir de calmer la demoiselle.

* * *

Midorima ferma les yeux et retira son casque, les paupières frémissantes. Ses sourcils froncés marquaient son front d'une raie du lion. Et dans sa tête, une petite voix lui intimait de rester zen, bien qu'avec toute la volonté du monde, cette dernière ne suffirait pas à l'empêcher de commettre un massacre. Le rôle qu'il avait eu à jouer était assez compliqué sans qu'un empoté ne vienne détruire ses efforts et, entre autres, ruiner sa si solide couverture. À cause de lui, il avait dû couper court à cette mission capitale.

Dans son dos, à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, dépassait une touffe ébène maintenue en arrière par un bandeau coloré. La peau pâle du jeune homme à qui elle appartenait luisait dans le bureau plongé dans l'obscurité, teintée de points de couleur par endroits dû aux lumières des innombrables appareils électroniques.

-Alors, alors, c'était comment ? Tu sais que tu parlais bizarrement ? J'ai eu peur quand je t'ai entendu rire ! C'était flippant ! Et pas crédible, c'était pistant que tu te forçais. Tu semblais beaucoup trop coincé si tu veux mon avis…

Shintarô ferma son poing et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau. Zen, lui répétait cette part de sa conscience qu'il avait envie de réduire en bouillie. Zen, c'était un crétin, ce n'était pas sa faute.

-Shin-chan ?

Ce fut le surnom détestable de trop, le vert se redressa, faisant tomber sa chaise à terre dans un immense fracas. Il fit volte-face et tua son colocataire à coup de mitraillette oculaire. Ledit colocataire, dans un éclair de lucidité, comprit qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre. Lorsque le cyber pirate avança d'un pas, il recula prudemment. Ce manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le mur, sans aucune échappatoire. Pris au piège, il ne put que se retrouver emprisonné sous l'imposante corpulence du plus grand. Une telle proximité lui procura un agréable frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sensation qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Midorima au creux de son oreille. Ses yeux bleu acier s'écarquillèrent.

-Takao, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

Le dénommé Takao éprouva soudain quelques difficultés à respirer. Ceci ajouté à son cerveau qui se bloquait bizarrement sur une idée fixe, à savoir le torse de l'autre contre le sien et ses bras qui lui barraient le passage, il n'était pas en état de répondre. Même le fait d'avoir été appelé aussi durement par son nom ne réussissait plus à le faire réagir.

-Hum… Ahah… Bonne question…

La consternation se lisait à présent sur le visage de Shintarô, chassant mine de rien la colère qui avait précédemment pointé le bout de son nez. Les yeux mi-clos, il posa son front contre celui de son coloc définitivement insupportable et éternellement stupide.

-Kizunari, ne t'introduit pas dans on bureau, encore moins quand je travaille.

Sans laisser le temps au brun de répondre, il posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-S'il te plaît.

* * *

À environ cinquante kilomètres de là, dans la préfecture de Kanagawa, au dernier étage d'un immeuble au loyer peu abordable, un blondinet faisait les cinq-cents pas dans son gigantesque salon. Téléphone en main, il ne cessait de souffler, de râler et de pester tandis que ses appels le redirigeaient inlassablement vers la messagerie de celui qui ne répondait pas. Il tournait en rond autour de la superbe table basse, passait devant la baie vitrée sans admirer le centre-ville revêtu de son manteau nocturne et piétinait sans vergogne le tapis à minous d'une propreté irréprochable.

-Satané Midorimacchi ! Il était censé me dire comment s'était déroulée l'opération.

Kise fit la moue.

-Ça aurait dû être moi à sa place, c'est injuste. Akashi ne me laisse jamais faire mes preuves.

Il savait parfaitement que Midorima avait plus d'expérience, que leur dirigeant lui faisait confiance et avait placé nombre de ses attentes en lui. Il ne doutait pas non plus que le rôle que le vert avait à jouer n'était pas de tout repos et qu'il s'agissait d'une charge importante. Ce dernier ressentait le besoin de porter la responsabilité de tous sur ses épaules, une histoire de dette ou quelque chose de semblable, il paraîtrait. Mais le garçon aux prunelles ambrées se sentait prêt à s'attaquer à des missions de plus grande envergure.

-J'en ai marre de devoir continuellement pirater des informations et en créer des copies parce que je suis le dernier arrivé, je veux de l'action !

Il geignit une fois de plus, reposa le combiné téléphonique et se laissa tomber sur l'imposant sofa beige. Il resta immobile un moment, à observer sans but le lustre luxueux qui pendait au plafond avant de se redresser. Tout en fixant l'écran plasma en face de lui, il appuya sur un bouton discrètement caché sous une sculpture onéreuse. En réponse, les persiennes s'abaissèrent et du matériel informatique hors de prix sortit de nulle part.

Ryôta ria doucement, il aimait bien se prendre pour une sorte de James Bond. Il en avait les moyens grâce à son job de mannequin alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Et dire que les autorités le recherchaient tandis qu'il figurait sur la couverture des magazines les plus en vogue…

Une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrit et un certain A&amp;M demanda sa permission pour lancer un appel vidéo. Le hacker accepta sans hésiter et bientôt, deux grands yeux framboise s'accaparèrent l'écran et le dévisagèrent.

-Ki-chan ! Comment ça va ?

L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur son visage.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux. Tu as des nouvelles de Midorimacchi ?

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux rose pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Midorin ne t'a pas appelé ?

Kise fit signe que non, un peu désarçonné. La question de la demoiselle le perturbait. Elle était pourtant leur espionne et informatrice, celle censée tout savoir sans exception.

Une voix lointaine se fit entendre, rompant le fil de ses pensées.

-Oi, Satsu, t'es lourde.

Momoi poussa un cri et atterrit à côté, sur le sol, dévoilant un métis à la chevelure bleu nuit et aux iris d'une teinte identique.

Les dents du blond apparurent, ce pendant que la commissure de ses lèvres s'étirait.

-Aominecchi, je ne t'avais pas vu !

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Dai-chan ! protesta Satsuki en tentant de se relever.

Son charmant ami se contenta d'appuyer sur son crâne afin de la maintenir à terre sans plus de cérémonie. Des menaces se firent entendre mais Daiki ne paraissait pas s'en soucier.

-Dès qu'elle a vu que tu t'étais connecté, elle est devenue folle. Et voulais savoir si Midorima t'avait parlé d'une certaine Aida Riko. Cette meuf est devenue une obsession pour elle, j'ai toujours pas capté pourquoi.

Le pirate informatique au teint basané haussa les épaules, signifiant par-là qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire si la rose n'arrêtait pas de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsque la demoiselle en question qui se débattait telle une furie tourna la situation à son avantage et parvint à se libérer, le faisant chuter à son tour. Ils disparurent tous deux du champ de vision du mannequin au profit d'un bruit de lutte.

Dans le salon blanc cassé raisonna le cri tonitruant du bleu qui vociférait en boucle que cette connasse venait de le mordre.

Les yeux rieurs, Ryôta se remémora la raison pour laquelle il continuait de faire partie de la GoM.

Cette impression d'avoir trouvé une seconde famille.

* * *

Allongé de tout son soûl sur son canapé à moitié défoncé, Murasakibara lorgnait désespérément la porte d'entrée de son habitation. À ses pieds, le sol recouvert de taches suspectes était jonché de papiers et de paquets divers : sucettes, chips, biscuits, bonbons, et même un emballage de cornet de glace. Ses placards étaient vides, son frigo tout autant, et le géant mourrait de faim.

La scène, repeinte par l'aube, ressemblait à la représentation d'un champ de bataille réalisée en hommage aux valeureux combattants y ayant rendu leur dernier souffle. Il ne subsistait aucun survivant, Atsushi était venu, il avait vu et avait tout englouti.

La cavalerie de réapprovisionnement était néanmoins en route mais elle tardait à arriver. C'était à croire qu'elle enchaînait les contretemps. L'estomac du mauve s'impatientait et manifestait son mécontentement par des gargouillements sonores. Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà que le NEET avait commandé de quoi survivre sur un site de livraison en ligne. Les aiguilles de l'horloge avaient défilé sous ses yeux violacés empli de lassitude, minute après minute, au point que le son que provoquait chaque seconde qui s'écoulait rendait l'affamé totalement fou. Tellement cinglé qu'il avait envisagé la possibilité de sortir de chez lui de son plein grès, exploit qu'il n'avait plus réalisé depuis des lustres. Heureusement, la lucidité lui était revenue à temps.

Il possédait tout ce dont il avait besoin et grâce aux nouvelles technologies, si quelque chose lui faisait défaut, il pouvait y remédier sans tarder. L'argent que sa participation au sein de la GoM lui apportait lui garantissait la stabilité.

La sonnette retentit dans la maisonnée. Murasakibara propulsa d'un bond son corps disproportionné sur ses longues jambes, bâilla sans retenue et partit récupérer sa nourriture.

Il ne demandait ni plus ni moins que de quoi satisfaire sa gourmandise.

* * *

Kuroko papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir avec peine. Aussitôt, sa rétine fut brûlée par une vive lumière. Il poussa une plainte étouffée et se réfugia de plus belle sous la couette, tel un escargot dans sa coquille, chez lui, à l'abri, au chaud. À ce geste, ses membres endoloris se rappelèrent à lui et la réalité lui revint à l'esprit.

_Il n'était ni chez lui ni à l'abri._

-Debout.

On lui soutira l'édredon sans compassion.

_Et il n'était plus au chaud._

Une brise mordante s'engouffra dans la pièce et attaqua sans vergogne son corps que sa nudité exposait. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblotant. Si cette fenêtre pouvait seulement se refermer ! Il n'avait pas assez dormi, il était fatigué, il avait besoin de se reposer encore un peu.

-Je t'ai donné un ordre, Tetsuya, trancha cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Il s'obligea à relever la tête. Ce qui l'assaillit en premier fut le soleil, boule de feu éblouissante dont il tenta d'encaisser la luminosité, et qui fit place par la suite à une silhouette plus sombre. Cette dernière prit la forme d'un jeune homme de son âge, à peine plus grand que lui, mais dont le maintien trahissait son appartenance à une tout autre catégorie sociale. Kuroko ne distinguait pas ses traits à cause du contre-jour, mais il pouvait deviner son regard bicolore posé sur lui. Ses yeux, sanglant pour l'un, doré pour l'autre, qui le prenaient le haut sans qu'il ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Ses mèches rouges qui masquaient son regard dérangeant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les coupe. Et son visage impassible que rien ne déroutait.

Cet être inatteignable séparé par des années-lumière chimériques.

De sa démarche féline, Akashi Seijûrô s'approcha de lui, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Il le contempla en silence de longues minutes durant sans que le plus petit ne sache si le fait qu'il soutienne ses iris bigarrés lui plaisait ou le dérangeait.

-Tu as fait du bon boulot, hier.

Le roux passa une main dans ses épis bleu ciel et lui caressa affectueusement le sommet du crâne, ce qui s'avérait paradoxal au vu de son manque d'expression. Tetsuya savait néanmoins qu'il le pensait réellement. La veille, au soir, il l'avait récompensé à sa manière. Sa brutalité générale n'était que tendresse, il ne la montrait simplement que de la seule façon qu'il connaissait.

Le leader de la GoM laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et s'assit sur le grand matelas. Cette chambre dérisoirement spacieuse qui s'harmonisait avec ses yeux avait été la sienne avant qu'il ne déménage ses affaires et ne la lègue à son subalterne. Si elle était remplie de souvenirs datant de l'avant, elle était imprégnée de ceux de l'après. Il ne l'imaginait plus sans l'éclat bleuté qui détonnait parmi le papier peint rougeoyant, le mobilier en bois massif et les chandeliers en or. Le propriétaire des lieux se pencha vers Kuroko pour constater qu'il avait replongé entre les bras de Morphée.

Le garçon était épuisé.

Cela se comprenait, il avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches à travailler sur un projet important et n'avait en contrepartie pas eu droit à une seule nuit de sommeil complète. Mais son talent, cet art de s'infiltrer dans un système sans laisser la moindre preuve de son passage, était irremplaçable. Il était le pilier de leur organisation et Akashi ne pouvait se permettre de lui octroyer du repos. En acceptant sans rechigner de vivre à ses côtés après avoir été arraché à sa famille, il était conscient de ce que cela engendrerait. Il aurait pu pleurer, il aurait pu crier, frapper, tenter de s'enfuir, mais il était resté. Il avait plongé ses prunelles délavées dans les orbes vairons si intimidants de son vis-à-vis et n'avait émis aucun commentaire.

Seijûrô en connaissait la cause. Il savait tout. Il avait deviné les sentiments qu'éprouvait le plus petit à son égard avant qu'il ne les réalise lui-même. Il en profitait et abusait du bleu à l'outrance, sans honte, sans remords. Car pour le dur labeur que celui-ci fournissait, il venait en échange se glisser dans son lit une fois passé le crépuscule.

Il ne se l'avouerait pas, mais l'entièreté des bénéfices lui revenait.

Puisque sous couvert de cette entreprise qu'il avait montée, il avait un prétexte pour aimer.

* * *

**Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fière de cet AU. C'est la première fois que j'en rédige un, en fait. Ne me demandez pas d'où m'est venue cette idée, c'est un mystère. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'a motivée et je voulais absolument la mettre en scène. La preuve, j'ai fini cet OS en moins de 24 heures, un record pour moi. Le seul problème, c'est que j'aurais dû passer la journée à étudier, à la place, ahaha.**

**…**

**Je crois donc ne plus rien poster avant un sacré moment. ._.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression afin de m'encourager à continuer de participer sur ce fandom/site. La plus petite des review peut faire un immense plaisir. Je serais heureuse d'apprendre en quoi un personnage est OOC et de corriger d'horribles fautes d'orthographe.**

**Cela coule de source mais je ne possède rien du tout à part le scénario et, cette fois, l'univers. Tous les personnages de cette histoire sans exception sont la propriété de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**_Edit : Je vais finalement réfléchir à une suite même si cela n'était pas prévu à la base. Peut-être aurez-vous des nouvelles de Ci-geek la GoM d'ici début juillet... qui sait ?_**


	2. Chapitre Deuxième

_Règle n°1,_

_Il est interdit de dévoiler sa double identité à un tiers._

_Règle n°2,_

_Personne ne sera au courant d'un quelconque lien entre vous et l'organisation ni ne pourra en émettre le doute._

_Règle n°3,_

_Vous ne devrez en aucun cas vous rapprocher trop intimement d'un individu extérieur à l'organisation ou renouer des liens avec vos proches._

_Règle n°4,_

_Vous n'appellerez pas vos collaborateurs au sein de l'organisation autrement que par leur pseudonyme._

_Règles n°5, _

_Il vous est défendu de contacter vos collaborateurs en dehors du cadre de vos missions, dans un lieu public ou sans l'utilisation d'un réseau internet sécurisé._

_Règle n°6,_

_La hiérarchie au sein de l'organisation est absolue et irrévocable._

_Règle n°7,_

_Vous ne mettrez jamais d'une manière ou d'une autre l'organisation en péril._

_Règle n°8,_

_Votre comportement aux yeux de la société sera irréprochable._

_Règle n°9,_

_Il est inadmissible de revendiquer le nom de l'organisation pour tout acte impliquant drogues, armes, assassinas […], trafics d'organes, détériorations du patrimoine historique, alcool de contrebande ou __**prostitués**__._

_Règle n°10,_

_Seul le dirigeant de l'organisation est en mesure d'octroyer une dispense au règlement, quelle quel soit, suivant les besoins de l'organisation._

_Un non-respect des règles ci-dessus entraînera une sanction appropriée._

* * *

Akashi fit glisser la feuille de l'autre côté du bureau en bois verni, ses yeux vairons froidement plantés dans les pupilles d'Aomine.

-J'aimerais que tu prêtes une attention particulière à la modification que j'ai apportée au niveau de la neuvième règle.

Dans son ton pourtant monocorde transperçait une colère sourde. À raison, ce n'était pas la première fois que Daiki le forçait à revoir ce dernier point. Créée en son honneur, cette liste d'interdictions ne cessait de s'allonger depuis.

Le métis ne s'ennuya pas à lire cette paperasse superflue, il savait d'avance ce qui y était inscrit. Cette scène rejouée des centaines de fois le lassait, l'aura menaçante perceptible autour de Seijûrô ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Ce n'était plus drôle. Il connaissait par cœur la décoration de cette pièce, du tableau du daron accroché au-dessus de la porte aux lampes à abat-jour qui diffusaient une lumière tamisée en passant par les titres des bouquins étrangers qui trônaient sur l'imposante bibliothèque. Le rouge avait un goût indéniable pour les vieilleries et le mobilier ancien. Et dans la bouche du hacker, cela sonnait de la manière la plus péjorative qui soit. Selon lui, il ne manquait qu'un détail : la poussière. En presque trois ans, jamais il n'avait pu ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir la moindre saleté. Le mot d'ordre était propreté. Ce qui allait de pair avec cet antre du diable où chaque objet se trouvait à sa place, rangé à la perfection. Qu'importe le sortilège qu'utilisait le leader de la GoM pour réaliser un tel tour de magie, le bleu l'aurait volontiers engagé afin qu'il s'occupe de sa chambre…

-Aurais-tu oublié la faveur dont Satsuki et toi jouissez en ce qui concerne la règle cinq ?

… s'il n'était pas aussi rigide.

Bras et jambes croisés, Aomine, l'humeur sombre, baissa la tête et marmonna des injures à l'intention de son supérieur. Akashi à qui ces charmantes paroles n'avaient pas échappé prit appui sur le dossier de son siège, ne le toisant qu'avec plus de mépris.

-Tu disais ? Je dois devenir sourd, il me semblait entendre autre chose que des excuses…

Daiki releva fièrement le menton, défiant Seijûrô de ses iris où brillait l'insolence. La soumission lui faisait défaut depuis la plus tendre enfance. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il s'était rebellé et avait tenté d'imposer ses conditions. Alors pourquoi devrait-il se plier sans sourciller à la volonté d'un fils de bourge sous prétexte qu'il était son patron ?! Sa meilleure amie n'avait rien à voir avec les embrouilles qu'il créait !

Malgré ce sang qui bouillait furieusement et ce sentiment d'injustice trop longtemps refoulé, la confrontation ne fut pas longue. À peine eut-elle commencéque le subalterne se détourna sous la pression exercée par l'implacable regard bigarré.

Ce n'était pas comme si le métis avait espéré gagner, de toute façon. Personne ne pouvait évincer le rouge lorsqu'il évoluait dans son élément. Lui préférait les poings aux mots, leur puissance différait du tout au tout. Dans le cas contraire, le cyber pirate était sûr de l'emporter. Après tout, le seul qui pouvait le battre, c'était lui-même… n'est-ce pas ?

-Daiki.

Le bleu se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie, contrarié mais aussi troublé par ces doutes qui émergeaient en lui. La main sur la poignée de porte, il s'obstinait à fixer un point imaginaire, droit devant. Il n'offrirait pas à ce charognard le plaisir de contempler son expression.

-Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner le sourire carnassier qu'affichait l'autre, celui d'un homme qui n'avait jamais eu à affronter la défaite.

Écœuré, il partit sans émettre d'objections, ne remarquant pas la paire d'yeux azur qui suivait sa progression à distance tandis qu'il s'en allait.

* * *

La jeune femme regarda l'horloge design accrochée au-dessus du plan de travail de la cuisine. Son colocataire avait du retard. Elle grimaça, priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas eu de complications. L'esprit préoccupé, elle ouvrit le frigo pour constater qu'il était vide. Elle resta un instant interdite. L'autre goinfre avait fini leurs provisions et n'avait pas trouvé utile de la prévenir. Il devait se douter qu'elle l'aurait envoyé faire les courses.

-Satsuki, ce n'est vraiment pas ton jour.

Un léger soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Résignée, elle attrapa au vol ses clefs, son sac, sa veste et quitta le grand appartement. Dehors la nuit commençait à tomber. Ce n'était pas prudent de sa part de sortir seule à cette heure mais ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait le choix. Elle voulait manger, de préférence autre chose qu'un paquet de chips entamé planqué sous le lit d'Aomine et oublié là-dessous depuis des lustres.

Elle cohabitait vraiment avec un fainéant de première. Par moments, il lui donnait l'impression de la prendre pour une bonne.

« Satsu fait ci, Satsu range ça, Satsu, le lave-vaisselle est plein… »

Et que faisait-il en contrepartie ? Il revenait couvert de bleus parce qu'il s'était bagarré pour une broutille en rue et elle devait encore assurer ses arrières. Sous prétexte qu'ils crapahutaient déjà ensemble quand ils étaient gosses, elle tenait le rôle de cette mère avec qui il avait coupé les ponts. Daiki était un gars génial, la plupart du temps, mais il avait l'art de s'attirer des ennuis, de s'emporter pour un rien et de se mettre les gens à dos. Son caractère n'était pas facile à vivre. Au fond, peut-être qu'il traînait avec elle parce qu'elle était la seule à avoir accompli l'exploit de le supporter depuis toutes ces années. Quand bien même ce serait la vérité, elle s'était attachée à lui et s'était habituée à sa présence plus qu'envahissante. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait sans lui. Probablement se sentirait-elle perdue, orpheline.

Trois ans auparavant, un certain Akashi Seijûrô lui avait fait une proposition en or. Elle sejoignait à lui et n'aurait plus à craindre qu'il arrive malheur à ses proches. En échange de sa collaboration, l'homme s'engageait à lui transmettre en liquide des sommes astronomiques, de quoi rebondir en cas de contretemps et se la couler douce pour le restant de ses jours. Problème, elle devait mettre de la distance entre elle et son meilleur ami. Ce qui signifiait, entre autres, qu'elle devait emménager sans lui si ce dernier comptait pour elle. Elle pourrait veiller sur lui ainsi que sur sa famille de loin mais ne devrait pas reprendre contact avec eux. Elle serait seule, ils seraient saufs, à l'abri de la faim, du froid et du danger.

Elle avait accepté.

S'en était suivi une dispute mémorable entre elle et le bleu. Il n'avait pas voulu comprendre les raisons passées sous silence qui l'avaient poussée à prendre cette décision et était entré dans une colère noire. Il avait refusé qu'elle s'en aille et emporte ses affaires avec elle. Il lui avait ordonné de tout lui raconter, de lui dire les noms de ceux qui lui mettaient la pression pour qu'elle s'isole et la faisaient chanter. Il avait menacé d'aller lui-même trouver la police pour leur expliquer le peu qu'il savait de la situation et ainsi de suite… Le leader de la GoM devait réellement désirer que la demoiselle s'associe à lui car il avait contacté Aomine. Il lui avait révélé l'entièreté de ce qu'elle lui cachait et posé un ultimatum. Il devenait à son tour membre de l'organisation, et donc sous son contrôle, ou ne verrait plus jamais la lumière du jour.

Ce fut plus ou moins de cette façon qu'il gagna le titre de hacker bien qu'il n'en ait que la réputation. Cette appellation était plus souvent utilisée à titre humoristique car Daiki et les nouvelles technologies, ce n'était pas le grand amour. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était le sport, la violence et les pornos. Les autres, en particulier Kise, avaient bien essayé de l'initier mais il faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi inimaginable.

En vérité, il avait renoncé à tout ce qu'il chérissait pour Momoi. Et elle se permettait encore d'avoir des pensées égoïstes comme si elle était en droit de le faire.

La demoiselle remarqua soudain qu'elle pleurait. Elle s'arrêta et essuya rapidement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle se somma de se reprendre. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, Akashi ne ferait pas de mal au métis, même s'il ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Elle avait clairement annoncé à Seijûrô que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son crétin d'Ahomine, elle les dénoncerait, lui et ses magouilles. Pour l'instant, la priorité de la rose était de remplir le frigidaire, elle envisagerait la suite des événements si son colocataire n'était pas là à son retour.

Le feu était vert. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et traversa la large avenue du centre-ville. Ces nombreuses boutiques qui l'entouraient lui donnaient envie de faire du shopping, c'était horrible. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lorgner les vitrines ni d'entrer faire ses emplettes. Surtout qu'elle ne ressortirait qu'avec des vêtements et accessoires qu'elle ne porterait qu'une fois tout au plus.

Qu'importe qu'elle se le dise, la tentation n'en diminuait pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sautilla d'un pied à l'autre comme une gamine et tourna la tête de tous côtés. Personne ne la verrait si elle ne faisait que s'acheter l'une de ces magnifiques paires d'escarpins qui luisaient sur le présentoir. Non, non, non, il ne fallait pas ! Faisant preuve du peu de rationalité qu'elle possédait, elle se détourna de cet étalage alléchant et chassa sa folle envie en survolant la une des journaux du kiosque d'en face. L'un d'entre eux en particulier attira son attention. Il clamait que le célèbre groupe de terroristes« The Generation of Miracle » avait piraté le système informatique de l'Agence d'investigation de sécurité publique pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Feignant la pauvre citoyenne inquiète qui portait de l'intérêt à la sureté du pays, elle en prit un exemplaire.

-Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte là-dedans…

Elle sursauta en entendant cet inconnu qui lui chuchotait au creux de l'oreille et fit volte-face, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce qu'elle découvrit la surprit tellement que son corps entier se raidit. Comme preuves supplémentaires de sa stupéfaction, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

Malgré son déguisement, elle le reconnaissait, aucun doute n'était possible, il s'agissait bien de Ryôta. Encore sous le choc, elle remercia rapidement le vendeur, n'oubliant pas d'emporter son acquisition et s'éloigna de la foule, le blond sur ses talons. Une fois certaine qu'ils étaient seuls dans la quiétude d'une ruelle déserte, elle se retourna et lui murmura, furibonde :

-Mais que fais-tu ici ?!

Le mannequin esquissa un sourire dans la pénombre. Même en survêtement, jogging et vieilles baskets avec le visage à demi-camouflé, il avait du charme.

-Je suis à Tokyo pour une séance photos et je n'ai pas résisté quand je t'ai aperçue, je suis venu te saluer. Il faut dire qu'on te remarque de loin…

-Tu sais très bien que tu-sais-qui risque de nous faire la peau s'il apprend que nous nous sommes parlés !

Kise retira sa casquette, lui dévoilant son air espiègle.

-Je voulais simplement te dire bonjour, c'est innocent.

-Innocent et dangereux !

Il fit la moue.

-Mais tu me manques Momoicchi, ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus bossé ensemble.

La jeune femme lui plaqua les mains sur la bouche, le regard menaçant. Anxieuse, elle scruta tous les recoins sombres, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui les espionnerait. Décidément, il n'y avait pas un gars de la GoM pour rattraper l'autre. Après on s'étonnait qu'elle fasse preuve de paranoïa. Quelque peu rassurée en ne remarquant personne, elle lâcha prise et souffla, comme pour évacuer son angoisse. Quand son interlocuteur voulut reprendre la parole, elle le mitrailla de ses iris framboise avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller à grandes enjambées. Elle frissonnait imperceptiblement, terrifiée. Car dans ses prunelles, masquée par l'énervement, se cachait la peur.

-Excuse-moi mais n'ai pas le temps de discuter, au revoir.

Il avança d'un pas dans l'idée de la rattraper.

-Attends, Momo-

-À l'avenir quand tu me vois, s'il te plaît, passe ton chemin !

Elle lui fit un vague signe de la main et disparut au premier tournant sans qu'il n'essaye de la suivre, l'abandonnant à sa tentative ratée.

Un jour, il trouverait la bonne approche.

Le pirate informatique se le promit.

* * *

La fenêtre d'un chat s'ouvrit en plein milieu de l'écran de son ordinateur, en message, une simple phrase. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à son expéditeur. Rien que la stupidité de la question qui lui était posée lui laissait deviner l'identité de ce dernier. Ça, plus le surnom horripilant avec lequel on l'apostrophait. Shintarô se demandait sincèrement s'il n'avait pas un jour froissé le destin dans une vie antérieure. Il ne pouvait expliquer autrement le fait que personne ne semblait prêt à l'appeler par son nom ou son pseudonyme, sans le raccourcir ni le rallonger.

« Midorimacchi, comment on fait pour qu'une fille nous aime ? »

Très professionnel…

« Demande à Aomine. »

Sur cette réponse limpide, il referma l'onglet et retourna à ses occupations. Une seconde plus tard, tout au plus, le pop-up réapparut, produisant dans son casque ce bruit caractéristique qu'il ne supportait pas. Lui, facilement irritable et pessimiste ? Juste un homme réaliste avec très peu de patience.

« Je préfèrerais éviter. »

Le vert haussa un sourcil, consterné que cela soit à lui que le blond ait pensé en second recours. Le professionnel en ce qui concernait la gent féminine, c'était indéniablement Daiki. Il devait d'ailleurs être le seul dans la GoM à s'y connaître. Murasakibara ne devait jamais avoir approché une femme non virtuelle de son existence, Akashi, la question ne se posait pas si l'on tenait à la vie, quant à Kuroko… Kuroko était un mystère, taciturne, invisible. Si Midorima était le mieux placé pour jouer le conseiller, ça ne voulait pas dire que ce rôle lui allait pour autant. Il passait son tour.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. Dans tous les cas, tu ne peux pas entretenir une telle relation à l'heure actuelle, tu le sais. »

« Allez, fais pas ton rabat-joie, me dis pas que t'es jamais tombé amoureux! »

Ce dernier mot le fit tiquer.

Être amoureux, c'est éphémère, c'est futile et on s'en lasse. Être amoureux, ce n'est rien comparé aux passions dévorantes et proscrites contées par Corneille et Racine. Être amoureux, ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est une pâle copie du verbe aimer et de ses tourments. Une fois ne nous ne sommes plus amoureux, notre cerveau perd la mémoire des sentiments et l'on peut tourner la page. Mais quand on a aimé, dans notre âme est ancrée une douleur éternelle.

Shintarô remonta la monture de ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez, sa main bandée légèrement tremblante. Voilà qu'il se mettait à raisonner en poète. Si quelqu'un avait pu suivre le cours de ses pensées, il aurait trouvé que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas.

Pourtant, s'il en avait eu le courage, il l'aurait dit à Ryôta. Il lui aurait dit qu'il savait ce qu'était aimer et conseillé de prendre ses jambes à son cou le jour où il découvrirait un amour naissant au creux de sa poitrine.

Il faisait malheureusement partie de la catégorie des froussards.

« Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. »

Le cyber pirate éteignit aussitôt l'ordinateur, inexplicablement essoufflé, en proie à un violent trouble intérieur qui faisait tanguer le monde autour de lui. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée de la tournure qu'aurait pu prendre cette conversation.

Car s'il avait été plus courageux, il lui aurait tout dit. Et il lui aurait avoué qu'il n'aimait pas les filles.

* * *

Aida Riko contemplait le paysage de nuit que lui offrait l'immense fenêtre du bureau de son patron sans le voir. La contrariété se lisait sur son visage et elle ne cherchait pas à la masquer. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle aurait au moins voulu exprimer son refus. Elle était contre cette proposition et contre le fait qu'elle doive s'y accoutumer. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils choisie, elle ? Ils auraient pu tout aussi bien affecter quelqu'un d'autre à cette charge. Souhaitaient-ils lui faire regretter cet affront qu'elle leur avait fait en s'adressant au hacker ? Aspiraient-ils à lui faire payer les pots cassés de la fuite d'informations et de leur propagation ? Dans ce cas, il n'y avait pas de sanction plus originale.

D'expérience, ils la connaissaient comme une demoiselle vive qui n'attendait pas après ceux qui la ralentissaient. Une employée indépendante et productrice qui avait monté une équipe à son image, accompagnée de gens qui parvenaient à suivre son rythme. Il ne fallait pas se fier à sa taille, la petite brune était un ouragan grandeur nature, à la fois autoritaire et efficace. Elle avait suivi les traces de son père et, après une entrée fracassante dans l'AISP, elle n'avait cessé de gravir les échelons. Cela ne plaisait bien sûr pas à certains machistes qui voyaient son potentiel, son jeune âge et surtout son bonnet B d'un mauvais œil. Cette nouvelle mission « capitale » à accomplir était-elle là pour donner libre cours en toute innocence à l'amertume qu'ils entretenaient à son égard ? Ce n'était pas impossible. La jalousie poussait les gens à faire nombre de choses, tantôt farfelues, tantôt abominables…

Oui, elle qualifiait l'action de lui confier le nouveau venu comme un acte abominable. Y avait-il un problème à cela ? Un bleu, c'est complètement perdu, ça pose toujours trente-six mille questions et ça gène. Alors même qu'il se pourrait que ses collèges trouvent une piste quant à ce fameux Midorima Shintarô de la GoM et que le rythme de travail s'accélérerait comme jamais auparavant, elle se retrouvait condamnée à jouer la nounou. C'était une honte, elle n'était pas payée pour cela. Qu'on lui montre le document où elle s'était déclarée partante pour un job de baby-sitter à plein temps.

Elle était décidée : elle ferait de la vie de ce blanc-bec un enfer. Comparé au traitement qu'elle lui réservait, ce qu'avaient subi ses stagiaires était de la rigolade. Il rentrerait chez lui en pleurant et mettrait plusieurs années avant de ne plus paniquer dès qu'il verrait une femme.

Riko ne s'embarrassa pas à retenir son rire diabolique. Ses supérieurs voulaient lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Les pauvres seraient déçus car celle qui allait s'amuser, c'était elle.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, la prenant sur le fait, et elle reprit tant bien que mal contenance. Son temps de réaction fut peut-être chouia trop long étant donné le regard dubitatif que lui lança le directeur. Pour toute réponse, elle afficha un sourire désolé à la crédibilité douteuse. L'homme, probablement éreinté par une dure journée, décida de fermer les yeux sur cet incident et de continuer comme si de rien n'était.

-Où en étais-je ? … Ah, oui. Aida-san, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouvel associé. Nous en avions déjà parlé auparavant. Comme vous le savez, les événements récents ont accéléré le processus de transfert.

Il se décala, lui laissant tout le loisir de dévisager la fameuse « bleusaille » à laquelle elle s'attendait. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement ! Elle se demandait à présent comment elle avait fait pour ne pas remarquer directement ce géant atteignant le mètre nonante. Il était tout l'opposé de ce qu'elle s'imaginait, avec sa peau bronzée, ses yeux rougeoyants et ses cheveux teints dans une couleur semblable. Son air renfermé lui donnait l'air d'une créature impitoyable, capable de la broyer d'une simple pression exercée de ses grandes mains.

-Voici Kagami Taiga, Kagami-kun nous vient du FBI.

* * *

**Chose promise, chose due, « Ci-geek la GoM » est dès à présent une fiction. Je voudrais réussir à poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines durant les vacances d'été. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous au samedi 19 si tout ce passe bien.**

**Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à pointer du doigt des fautes que vous auriez aperçues, des mots manquants, des phrases incompréhensibles… Je suis plutôt étourdie et je ne sais parfois plus où j'en suis à force de me relire.**

**Savoir ce que vous pensez de l'avancement de l'histoire, de mon style d'écriture, de mes personnages me tient très à cœur. Je ne peux que vous encourager à commenter, vos review sont ma seule récompense pour le travail et le temps fournis. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point quelques lignes que vous avez pris la peine de m'écrire peuvent motiver l'éternelle paresseuse que je suis et illuminer ma journée. Qui plus est, je ne saurais pas m'améliorer sans vos avis.**

**Bonne Japan Expo (un tout petit peu en retard) à tous !**

* * *

**Nezumibook :**

**Si un jour tu passes par ici, j'espère que cette suite te plaira et t'enlèvera ce fameux goût de pas assez.**

**Yuki :**

**C'est chose faite, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire appel à ta tronçonneuse et à tes amies stalkeuses. x) Je croise les doigts pour que, si un jour tu repasses par ici, tu aimes la suite.**

**LiliChuri :**

**Merci beaucoup, non je n'oublie pas mes lecteurs. Mon année réussie, je suis de retour pour leur faire plaisir. :3**


	3. Chapitre Troisième

Murasakibara tira une fois de plus sur le col de sa chemise lilas dans le but de le desserrer. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de porter une cravate et celle qui retombait actuellement sur sa poitrine l'étouffait. Quelle idée de se saper comme un pingouin, il avait horreur de ça. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, trop à l'étroit dans son costume gris, trop maladroit dans ses souliers assortis. Ses cheveux élégamment ramenés en un catogan afin de dégager son visage lui prodiguaient un vague sentiment de vulnérabilité. Si pareille tenue n'était pas imposée lors de ses visites, jamais il se ne vêtirait de la sorte.

Toutes les deux semaines, Atsushi se devait d'être prêt, devant le pas de sa porte à sept heures tapantes. Une voiture, différente à chaque fois et d'apparence lambda venait le chercher. Le trajet se déroulait en silence, toute forme de nourriture ou de distraction lui était interdite. Le conducteur n'avait pas non plus l'autorisation de lui parler. Durant de longues minutes, le jeune homme s'ennuyait ferme, à contempler le paysage et à essayer de se repérer au milieu des innombrables détours auxquels le véhicule avait recours pour l'emmener à l'aéroport d'Akita.

L'arrivée du mauve se faisait en toute discrétion, il empruntait un avion de ligne basique et passait une heure et demie en première classe, à ne pas se faire remarquer. Quelques amuse-bouches lui permettaient de se distraire un tant soit peu. À l'atterrissage, à Kyoto, le même manège recommençait. Une automobile passe-partout attendait son passager comme si de rien n'était, un peu en retrait, et l'ennui profond était de nouveau au rendez-vous. Ne connaissant pas la région, pas même grossièrement à partir du nom de certaines villes ou de certains lieux publics, le NEET ne tentait plus de se repérer. Étonnement, on ne lui bandait pas les yeux par précaution.

Cette organisation affolante et probablement onéreuse qui se répétait au retour n'avait pour but que de l'emmener au portail arrière de la demeure d'Akashi pour dix heures. Aucun retard n'était admis et, s'il arrivait en avance, il se devait de patienter avant de signaler sa présence.

Le jeune homme qui dépassait largement les deux mètres soupira et regarda la montre qui trônait à son poignet. Ne restaient que trente secondes. Impatient, il suivit du regard le trajet de la trotteuse qui le narguait en prenant son temps. Il mourrait de faim et des petits gâteaux l'attendaient de l'autre côté de cette grille. Il s'était réveillé tôt, lui qui prenait l'habitude de ne se lever qu'en fin d'après-midi et de vivre la nuit. Il méritait bien cette faible compensation pour avoir fait le déplacement.

Il était l'heure. Murasakibara redressa son dos qu'il maintenait auparavant voûté au moment où une vieille femme apparut dans son champ de vision. Celle-ci vint lui ouvrir sans qu'il n'ait eu à sonner et l'invita poliment à la suivre. Ils traversèrent la somptueuse habitation sans échanger un mot. Elle avançait rapidement, particulièrement pressée, tandis que lui se permettait de flâner un peu, d'observer la décoration alors qu'il ne lui portait aucun intérêt réel. Pour une dizaine de ses petits pas, il rattrapait la servante en deux foulées. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il la perde de vue.

L'habitation était immense, richement décorée et digne d'un premier ministre. Elle imposait le respect, à l'image de son propriétaire probablement réputé millionnaire, si pas milliardaire, à qui elle appartenait. Qui aurait pu croire qu'aucune caméra n'y était installée, ne serait-ce que par mesure de sécurité. Il pourrait en effet s'agir de preuves à éliminer quant à l'existence de la GoM et l'identité de ses membres. On n'était jamais trop prudent. De ce que l'invité avait compris, la totalité du personnel travaillant en ces lieux était fidèle aux Akashi depuis des générations, de la cuisinière bienveillante au garde qui parcourait les jardins le soir, arme à portée de main et chien féroce en laisse. Rien de ce qui se déroulait entre ces murs ne sortait.

L'employée s'arrêta à l'entrée de la serre et lui fit signe de continuer seul. Atsushi la remercia d'un baragouinage inaudible et suivit le chemin de terre tracé parmi les plantes exotiques arborant des teintes plus colorées les unes de que les autres. Il regretta instantanément de s'être plaint un peu plus tôt. La moiteur de l'air ajoutée aux rayons de soleil à l'intensité amplifiée était insoutenable, en particulier pour le mauve qui restait continuellement terré chez lui, à l'ombre, au frais. Cette sensation était pire encore alors que l'été progressait, et il se demanda comment il avait pu l'oublier. Son malaise avait atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'il pénétra dans une seconde section, plus agréable, ou la température ambiante était supportable. Il en avait mis du temps pour l'atteindre, il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle se situait aussi loin. Il avait cru rendre l'âme en cours de route.

Mourir grillé comme une saucisse, quelle fin appétissante, triste, mais appétissante.

Le jeune homme abaissa ses paupières, savourant la fraicheur nouvelle. Il préférait cette partie du jardin couvert dont les vitres possédaient une plus grande opacité. Cet endroit-là, au moins, était vivable pour un être humain, il pouvait y respirer en toute sérénité.

Le bruissement caractéristique du feuillage qu'on écarte le sortit de sa léthargie. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard croisa sans surprise le bleu d'une mer calme et apaisante qui lui souhaitait la bienvenue.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, Murasakibara-kun.

* * *

Le Japon, sa patrie d'origine que Kagami avait quittée enfant, à l'époque où ses parents s'étaient expatriés en Amérique. Il n'en avait gardé que des souvenirs indistincts, y retourner était donc un véritable choc culturel pour lui. Tokyo était si différente de la représentation qu'il s'en faisait. Il y avait tant de dissemblances notables par rapport à la banlieue des USA dans laquelle il avait grandi. En toute honnêteté, Taiga se retrouvait perdu par moments. L'accueil que certains lui réservaient ne l'aidait pas non plus à s'intégrer, qu'importe qu'il s'en fiche comme de sa première couche.

Depuis son arrivée, on le regardait d'un mauvais œil. Bien qu'il soit né et ait passé sa petite enfance au pays du Soleil Levant, il ne ressemblait pas à un autochtone. Il était grand, costaud et bronzé. Il dépassait la majorité des passants de plus d'une tête, dans la rue. Et aux dires de sa nouvelle supérieure, il s'avérait effrayant pour qui ne le connaissait pas, à toujours froncer les sourcils et à lancer un regard menaçant. Aida Riko lui avait balancé cette remarque parmi tant d'autres durant le peu de temps où ils s'étaient déjà côtoyés en tant que collègues. Elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Il la surprenait souvent, occupée de pester à tout va sur les grands patrons qui lui avaient confié un nouveau pas foutu de lui apporter un rapport compréhensible.

Le rouge devait effectivement reconnaître que si son Japonais oral restait encore un peu rouillé à force de n'avoir été utilisé qu'avec sa famille, il allait en s'améliorant au fil des jours. Son écrit, par contre, était une véritable catastrophe. Entre les kanjis, les hiraganas et les katakanas, il peinait à se rappeler de leur écriture ainsi que de leur utilisation. L'alphabet latin qui lui était acquis lui paraissait tellement plus facile.

Tandis que l'agent du FBI s'appliquait consciencieusement dans sa rédaction, on lui asséna un coup rapide et sec sur le crâne. Sous la surprise, son stylo dévia et vint biffer sans compassion l'entièreté de son dur labeur. Tout était à recommencer, sa matinée n'avait servi à rien.

-Trop lent !

Évidemment, il s'agissait de sa chef. Retenant tant bien que mal sa frustration, il se retourna et put apercevoir l'expression mi-sadique mi-contrariée qui se peignait sur le visage de la brune. Elle tenait perfidement ce dossier roulé sur lui-même avec lequel elle le harcelait à longueur de journée et dont elle ne se départait plus. Son bouc émissaire favori eut beau se sommer au calme, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. On lui avait toujours assuré que travailler enfermé dans un bureau ne lui convenait pas, que ce n'était pas compatible avec sa personnalité. Il démarrait au quart de tour et était bien trop…

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!

… irritable pour cela.

Il se prit une deuxième tape, tout aussi sévère.

-Je pourrais savoir où tu te crois ?! Je ne sais pas comment vous vous organisiez par chez toi mais l'AISP n'est pas une colonie de vacances !

Kagami bougonna. Cette petite femme était décidément très autoritaire. Et elle parlait vite quand elle était agacée. Lorsqu'elle était lancée, il n'y avait pas moyen pour lui de répliquer. Il n'avait pas l'occasion de comprendre ses paroles et de formuler mentalement une réponse cohérente qu'elle continuait de déblatérer.

-Tu bosses depuis plusieurs heures sur un formulaire qui me prend dix minutes au maximum, tu es sûr que tu es Japonais ?!

Elle poussa une plainte, désespérée par son cas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…

Une main réconfortante vint aussitôt sur poser sur l'épaule d'Aida et la silhouette de son bras droit, Junpei Hyûga, apparut, venant sortir son camarde d'infortune de cette situation.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu lui en demandes un peu trop ? Après tout, Kagami-kun n'est arrivé que depuis quelques jours.

La demoiselle passa une main dans sa frange, semblant réfléchir, son agacement n'en diminuait pas pour autant. Elle regarda à tour de rôle les deux hommes avant d'abandonner son arme sur la table. Les lèvres pincées, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, droite comme un « i ».

-Fais comme tu veux, tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de lui. Mais je veux l'intégralité de vos rapports complétés sur mon bureau pour ce soir, les tiens compris.

La dirigeante s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil et se retourna, jaugeant Taiga de son regard jupitérien.

-Et un café noir sans lait ni sucre, aussi. Je pense que vous savez au moins faire ça, Monsieur l'agent du FBI, non ?

Sur ces paroles cinglantes, la porte se referma dans un grand vacarme, faisant trembler tout l'étage.

Aida Riko était un tyran miniature.

* * *

Midorima Shintarô avait toujours espéré devenir un brillant médecin sans se soucier de la difficulté des études requises. Il voulait sauver des vies et découvrir une technique révolutionnaire afin de secourir ces gens qu'on qualifie de condamnés. Il souhaitait prolonger l'existence des patients les plus graves et amoindrir leur douleur.

Son seul ennemi était le temps qui passait, ces secondes fatales qui s'enchaînaient trop rapidement comparées à son avancement scolaire. Il avait compris, à l'approche de sa majorité, que la mort ne l'attendrait pas pour frapper. Cette révélation l'avait anéanti. Son vœu le plus cher avait volé en éclat alors que son impuissance lui sautait aux yeux. Il savait qu'il était impossible qu'un remède au prix abordable voie soudain le jour. Il avait cru pouvoir le trouver, à l'aide de sa volonté parée à toute épreuve. Il avait cependant réalisé que son acharnement ne serait pas suffisant et que quoi qu'il invente, s'il l'inventait un jour, il serait trop tard. D'autres en profiteraient à l'avenir mais lui ne pourrait que leur sourire, enfermé dans son amertume, avec une pointe de jalousie.

Le jeune homme contempla le ciel bleu qui apparaissait à travers la fenêtre, se perdant dans la progression des nuages que poussaient de légères brises. Il avait coutume de s'abandonner à la nostalgie à chacune de ses visites, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui, il lui fallait se remémorer les raisons de sa reconnaissance afin d'être certain de ne pas rêver. Il avait si peur de se réveiller. Si peur que, s'il fermait les yeux et se laissait aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, comme à cet instant, tout disparaisse.

Trois ans plus tôt, le vert avait réellement pensé qu'il n'y avait plus de solution, qu'il serait destiné à attendre que l'injustice lui arrache ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il avait perdu toute espérance d'une guérison, d'une aide quelconque.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre.

Il devait avoir son âge et se faisait appeler Akashi Seijûrô. Selon lui, il lui proposait un marché plus qu'équitable. L'inconnu avait remarqué son intelligence ainsi que ses capacités élevées en mathématiques. Ayant appris sa condition et ses problèmes, il lui était venu à l'esprit qu'une collaboration aux bénéfices réciproques était envisageable. Il lui avait parlé ouvertement de ses projets, de la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin de lui, comme s'il se doutait que Midorima ne refuserait pas. Quand ce dernier, sceptique, avait demandé ce qu'il gagnait en contrepartie, sa première réaction avait été de songer à une mauvaise farce. La somme mensuelle qu'on lui avait proposée défiait l'imaginable, frisait la folie. Shintarô aurait pu décliner, il était tout bonnement impensable qu'une telle offre ne soit pas un canular. Mais ce sentiment, un espoir naïf, l'avait poussé à accepter.

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur la fillette endormie sur le lit d'hôpital, elle dont le visage était si pâle. Il avança son bras et passa délicatement ses doigts dans ses mèches de cheveux désordonnées à la couleur délavée.

Depuis, il venait régulièrement se réfugier ici, lorsque Takao sortait, les pieds moins lourds et le cœur plus léger puisque ses craintes n'avaient plus de raison d'être. Il la voyait sourire, parfois même rire. Elle lui posait régulièrement des questions quant au mystérieux donateur qui payait ses frais médicaux, elle le suppliait à chaque fois de reprendre contact avec leurs parents à qui il manquait tellement. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il refusait de leur reparler, de les revoir, sans obtenir aucune réponse.

Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, il se doutait qu'elle savait que cette affaire était louche, que son bon samaritain n'était personne d'autre que son frère. Pourtant, elle n'en parlait pas et passait même ses visites sous silence devant son père et sa mère. Il planait dans l'air de la chambre aseptisée cette promesse tacite, celle de ne jamais aborder le sujet de cet argent, de sa provenance ou de tout ce qui s'y rapportait de près ou de loin.

Peut-être le hacker n'élaborerait-il pas un traitement miraculeux mais il le financerait.

* * *

Il était impossible pour Murasakibara d'échapper à ce regard pénétrant qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Ces yeux dérangeants suivaient chacun de ses gestes, les détaillaient méticuleusement afin d'en connaître les intentions. Et lorsqu'ils avaient jugé que le géant ne tenterait d'aucune manière d'attenter au bien de leur protégé, alors seulement ils s'autorisaient à cligner un bref instant pour recommencer de plus belle leur mascarade. Le tout dans le silence le plus complet.

Atsushi déglutit péniblement, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait détourner son attention de cet être menaçant. Il était venu dans le but de passer une courte journée avec Kuroko et il se retrouvait avec le grand patron sur le dos. C'était pourtant le bleu qui avait invité le NEET, ce dernier ne s'était pas imposé des plans machiavéliques plein la tête. Si quelqu'un ici devait avoir de noirs desseins et des projets meurtriers, il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'Akashi.

Tetsuya connaissait le mode de vie du mauve et s'y opposait fermement. Il le trouvait extrêmement mauvais, presque malsain. Il avait donc demandé au leader de la GoM de permettre une entorse à la règle en autorisant l'insatiable pirate informatique à lui rendre visite de temps à autre. Seijûrô avait accepté, à ses conditions, conditions qu'il leur fallait suivre au pied de la lettre. Les démarches pompeuses et quelque peu stupides, les précautions exagérées ainsi que le fait que le rouge puisse s'incruster quand ça lui chantait en faisaient partie.

Jusqu'à présent, en un an passé, le richissime jeune homme ne s'était pas imposé une seule fois, trop accaparé ailleurs par la paperasse administrative, sûrement. Murasakibara ne l'avait que rarement croisé au détour d'un couloir mais n'avait pas eu à subir un tel examen. Avoir le propriétaire des lieux en face de lui était plus oppressant encore que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il en perdait ses mots, sa langue restait coincée au fond de sa gorge.

D'ordinaire, Atsushi s'entendait fort bien avec le plus petit. Ils ne possédaient pas énormément de points communs et, physiquement, tout les différenciait. Mais tant qu'ils n'abordaient pas le sujet de l'organisation, leurs conversations se passaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il faisait bon vivre dans cette partie de la serre, été comme hiver, les pâtisseries et le thé ne manquaient jamais, le repas du midi était délicieux et personne ne venait les déranger. Les garçons parlaient de futilités en tout genre, sans barrière, ce qui avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Ces moments les changeaient de leur quotidien.

-Tetsuya, veux-tu bien me passer le sucre.

En prononçant ces paroles, d'apparence ouverte mais sans appel, Akashi ne cessait de dévisageait le géant. Et tandis que le bleu s'affairait poliment, il s'adressa enfin à son invité.

-Je suis étonné de voir que tu continues de venir après tout ce temps.

S'il ratait l'une de ces rencontres qui se déroulaient une fois toutes les deux semaines, le mauve n'avait plus la permission de revenir. C'était à cette clause que le leader de la GoM faisait allusion alors qu'il scrutait les tréfonds son âme de ses iris bigarrés.

-Tu ne sors pas de chez toi, sauf pour venir voir Tetsuya.

Le hacker fut soudain sur ses gardes, il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Kuroko s'était tendu. Ils avaient tous deux remarqué que l'ambiance s'était brutalement alourdie.

-Que faites-vous lorsque vous êtes seuls, ensemble, dans ma serre ?

Le rouge insista sur chaque syllabe qu'il articula, en particulier quand il précisa qu'ils se situaient dans sa demeure. La suspicion injustifiée qu'il nourrissait à l'égard des pirates informatiques était clairement visible. S'il s'inquiétait, il n'avait qu'à les faire surveiller, il constaterait que ses soupçons n'avaient pas de raison d'être.

Le subordonné ne pipa mot, gardant sans faiblir son visage éternellement las. Cette question était purement rhétorique.

-Je veux que tu retournes chez toi et ne repose plus jamais un pied dans ma propriété.

Murasakibara garda le silence. Sans oser se détourner de son patron à qui l'entière décision n'appartenait pourtant pas, il interrogea discrètement son ami du regard. La tristesse se lisait sur les traits de celui-ci, la résolution, aussi.

Son camarade était un oiseau, incarnation de l'innocence enfermée dans une cage dorée par le bourreau aux mains couvertes de sang qui lui servait de geôlier. Et le plus grand craignait que cette impureté n'atteigne un jour le volatile s'étant pris d'affection pour le monstre sanguinaire. Au fil de ses visites, cette inquiétude grandissante avait continué de croître et de perdurer. Il avait la certitude qu'elle n'aurait de cesse que quelqu'un mette fin à cette cohabitation.

-Bien.

Atsushi se releva, le corps endolori à force d'être resté assis, et contempla ses hôtes, accompagné de son flegme légendaire. Il ne paraissait peut-être pas très intelligent, que ce soit au travers de son comportement ou de ses dires. Il n'avait pas l'air très vif d'esprit non plus et ne semblait doué que dans son domaine de prédilection. Mais il discernait clairement ce qui motivait son employeur. Ce qui le poussait à agir contre le bonheur de son protégé, dans l'égoïste volonté du sien.

Après les dernières salutations, tandis qu'il retournait dans la voiture qui le mènerait à l'aéroport, il ne doutait pas de sa conclusion.

La motivation de Seijûrô était la jalousie. Elle le rongeait pernicieusement et, dans sa recherche de satisfaction, il lui laissait libre cours. Ils ne pensaient pas aux conséquences néfastes que pourraient entraîner son attitude.

Dans tous les cas, le géant ne reverrait plus le bleu en dehors du travail.

Il ne pouvait plus rien y changer si d'aventure il lui prenait le courage d'essayer.

* * *

-Dai-chan, tout va bien ? s'enquit cette voix qui, bien qu'étouffée, lui était reconnaissable entre mille.

Dans un dernier effort, le métis reposa la barre de musculation sur son support et se laissa choir sur le sol, à bout de souffle. Fixant les nœuds des planches en bois au plafond, il essuya la sueur qui perlait le long de son front à l'aide du bas de son débardeur gris souris. Ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés se soulevaient au rythme de ses inspirations irrégulières.

-J'entre !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Momoi, ses fins sourcils retracés au crayon plissés par l'inquiétude. Depuis quelques jours, plus précisément depuis son retour de Kyoto, son meilleur ami se comportait de manière étrange. Il ne parlait presque plus, pas qu'il soit bavard au départ, mais il avait cessé de taquiner sa colocataire sur tout et rien. Elle ne le voyait plus qu'à l'heure des repas, et encore, il n'était pas rare qu'il passe son tour et emporte l'une de ses mixtures énergétiques avec lui. Elle n'était pas une cuisinière hors pair, il refusait parfois d'avaler ses préparations suspectes mais de là à ce qu'il ne mange plus avec elle… Il ne quittait quasi plus sa salle de musculation. Il ne touchait plus non plus aux manettes de ses jeux vidéos, et elle était certaine ses magazines cochons prenaient la poussière.

Le plus frustrant était qu'il refusait de lui toucher ne serait-ce qu'un mot au sujet de son entrevue avec le patron. Elle avait bien tenté de le harceler et de lui faire cracher le morceau mais il s'était contenté de se murer dans son silence ou de sortir prendre l'air.

-Quoi encore ?

Elle se recula, surprise par l'agressivité dont il faisait preuve. À l'instant, elle aurait juré avoir affaire à un chien enragé. Il était contrarié, cela, elle l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps, mais elle n'en connaissait pas la raison. Habituellement, le lendemain de l'une de ses rencontres avec Akashi, il passait à autre chose et le sujet était clos.

Déstabilisée par le comportement du bleu, elle en oublia le but de sa visite et sortit la première ânerie qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-J-j'ai croisé Ki-chan en faisant les courses, la fois dernière…

Sacrée bêtise que cette révélation. Aussitôt, l'expression de Daiki se ferma un peu plus. Il se redressa sur les coudes et aboya une nouvelle question avec hargne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire à Tokyo ?

D'ores et déjà prise au piège, elle essaya de s'en sortir à l'aide d'une demi-vérité.

-Et bien, il venait pour un shooting photo, je crois. Mais je n'ai fait que le voir de loin !

Le hacker ne croyait pas à son mensonge, elle le devinait rien qu'à sa tête.

-Satsu, tu te grattes la joue.

La demoiselle rangea en quatrième vitesse sa main dans la poche du sweat vert d'eau qu'elle portait, légèrement paniquée. Ce tic qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir quand elle était gênée, indécise ou tout simplement lorsqu'elle mentait venait de la trahir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Kise quand je n'étais pas là ? gronda-t-il.

Elle détourna le regard, ne parvenant pas à supporter l'intensité de celui du pirate informatique. Il était très fâché, très, très, très fâché. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées sous la colère et éclipsaient presque le bleu nuit de ses iris.

Seconde preuve de son explosion imminente, sa prononciation des mots qui était moins mâchée. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Hum… Il se pourrait qu'il m'ait un peu parlé-

Aomine se releva brusquement et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie de la pièce. L'affolement prit la rose qui commença à s'agiter et voulut lui barrer le passage.

-Pas longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il n'y avait personne, j'ai bien vérifié, et je suis directement partie après lui avoir dit bonjour ! Je te le promets, on ne risque rien !

Le métis agrippa l'un de ses poignets et l'obligea à se décaler. Elle aussi avait saisi la dangerosité de la situation et elle avait pris ses précautions. Il n'était cependant pas utile de se mettre dans pareil état ! Ryôta avait peut-être été idiot mais le passé était le passé, quoi que son colocataire fasse, il ne changerait rien à cela.

-Dai-chan tu me fais mal !

Sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, il la relâcha brutalement et traversa l'habitation entière.

-Je m'en fous qu'il soit à Kaganawa, je vais le tuer !

Sa démarche était lourde, pleine de rage, et son ton haineux.

Il sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

**J'ai réussi à tenir le délai que je m'étais imposé, une grande première ! xD Avec autant de chance, le chapitre suivant arriverait donc le samedi 3 août. Je ne garantis cette fois rien, je suis complètement assommée par cette chaleur inhabituelle qui me rend contre-productive et je commence à travailler justement la semaine prochaine.**

**Ma plus grande joie serait que ce chapitre vous ait plu tout autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Si vous voyez une quelconque incohérence, une faute de frappe/d'orthographe, une phrase qui n'a pas de sens ou un personnage OOC ou encore autre chose, n'ayez pas peur de m'en faire part, au contraire, je serais ravie de le savoir afin de corriger les erreurs voire parvenir à me rattraper par la suite.**

**Je vous remercie de tout cœur du soutien que vous m'apportez et de votre enthousiasme quant à cette fiction et à sa suite. Je ne pourrai pas contenter tout le monde pour ce qui est des pairing, j'espère néanmoins que cela ne vous ôtera pas l'envie de continuer votre lecture. Il n'est pas exclu que j'écrive quelques OS à côté si je suis inspirée, après tout.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, quelques phrases avec votre avis, vos impressions, suffisent amplement à me motiver et à savoir que, quelque part, des personnes comptent sur moi pour poster la suite.**


	4. Chapitre Quatrième

En cette fin d'après-midi somme toute banale, dans les locaux de l'AIPS, se tenait une joute verbale aussi bruyante que désespérante. Pour le plus grand malheur des employés de la section d'où provenait ce boucan, l'attraction touristique qui attirait de nombreux curieux venus des quatre coins du bâtiment était devenue journalière.

-Rustre !

Aida Riko, montée sur une chaise afin de se grandir, n'en démordait pas. Son regard noir se confrontait au ras-le-bol de son subordonné à la tignasse rouge et à ses airs d'ours mal léché.

-Sorcière !

Ce dernier de son côté avait eu grandement le loisir de se constituer une liste d'insultes toutes choisies. Ce n'était pas les qualifications qui manquaient pour désigner la brunette.

-Abruti !

La jeune femme pointa l'irrespectueux du doigt.

-Diablesse !

L'agent du FBI fronça un plus les sourcils, dans la limite où une telle expression était encore possible.

-Bakagami !

C'en était trop. Il leva le poing, prêt à la frapper – envie irrésistible qui le démangeait depuis leur première rencontre. Il avait amorcé un geste dans ce sens lorsqu'une main imposante vint stopper la sienne, l'enveloppant toute entière de ses doigts. Rapidement et sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il se vit prit au piège entre deux bras musclé. Son assaillant lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux à lui donner mal au crâne.

-Alors c'est toi la nouvelle recrue ? Quel peps !

Dans le champ de vision de Taiga qui releva la tête apparut le visage bienveillant d'un inconnu qui lui souriait à pleine dent. Il paraissait extrêmement heureux de le rencontrer et un peu niais.

-Je m'appelle Kiyoshi Teppei, enchanté.

La responsable du service descendit de son estrade improvisée et regarda l'intrus avec désapprobation, ce qui contrastait avec la surprise que manifestait le reste du groupe.

-Teppei, lâche-le, s'il te plaît.

Obtempérant aussitôt, celui-ci feignit l'innocence et se recula d'un pas, toujours aussi souriant. Kagami qui ne s'y attendait pas ne put qu'atterrir brutalement au sol, ses fesses amortissant faiblement sa chute.

-Oi, ça va pas la tête ?!

Une foule de murmures traversa l'assemblée. Non sans un soupir, Aida invita l'étranger à la suivre dans son bureau afin de discuter au calme. Elle ignora royalement les interrogations qui fusaient à voix haute tout autour d'eux, snobant par la même occasion le rouge qui n'avais pas réussi à avoir le dernier mot. Le dénommé Kiyoshi la suivit avec joie et en profita pour saluer tout un chacun sur son passage. La porte qui les engloutit se referma derrière de nouvelles vociférations de la part de Riko avec pour bruit de fond un rire sonore.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va lui passer.

Taiga cligna des yeux et mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'on lui parlait de la relation houleuse qu'il entretenait avec son hystérique de chef. Il lança un regard vaguement blasé à Hyûga dont l'expression impassible ressortait parmi cet étonnement général. Le second avait apparemment pris l'agent du FBI en sympathie – à moins que ce ne soit que de la pitié pure et dure. Le dernier arrivé n'en pouvait plus, sa patronne repoussait les limites du puéril. Elle avait décidé, depuis peu, que le surnom de Bakagami lui allait à merveille. Comme si elle avait besoin d'en rajouter une couche dès qu'elle l'appelait. Il avait compris déjà le départ qu'elle le trouvait stupide.

L'expatrié faillit continuer la conversation dans ce sens quand la mine ravie de ce gars qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant s'imposa dans son esprit. Se remettant sur pieds, il interrogea son supérieur :

-Au fait, c'était qui, ce mec ?

Les veines parcourant les tempes de l'aîné se gonflèrent soudain et son visage changea peu à peu de couleur. Par précaution, le subordonné recula d'un pas. Il fut d'autant plus inquiet lorsqu'il vit Koganei, un de ses collègues ayant des airs de chat, qui lui faisait signe de se taire et de se tirer. Caché dans l'angle mort du brun, il s'agitait dans tous les sens, passant frénétiquement son pouce sur sa gorge comme s'il s'était agi de la lame d'un couteau.

Au moment où Kagami sentit qu'on lui agrippait fermement l'épaule, il devina qu'il était trop tard pour courir se réfugier plus loin.

Certains jours plus que d'autres, il se demandait si, par hasard, il n'était pas tombé chez les fous.

* * *

Quelle journée harassante que celle qu'il venait de passer ! Dire qu'elle n'était pas prête de s'achever, rien qu'à cette idée, Kise en attrapait la nausée. Depuis ce matin il courait à droite à gauche, tantôt pour un shooting photo, tantôt pour une interview, tantôt pour un passage à la radio, tantôt pour un entretient privé avec le directeur d'une célèbre marque de parfum qui souhaitait qu'il devienne leur nouvelle égérie... Le mannequin à la renommée grandissante avait un horaire extrêmement chargé. Ce matin, il avait déjeuné sur le pouce, et ce midi, grignoté un sandwich à la volée. Naturellement, le blond n'avait pas encore soupé, il venait seulement de rentrer chez lui. Et après ça, on venait encore lui rabâcher les oreilles sur l'importance que revêtait une bonne nuit de sommeil, la primordialité des repas équilibrés et le point d'honneur qu'il devait mettre à pratiquer un si pas plusieurs sports. Pas étonnant qu'il perde de vue les membres de sa famille, à côté, il lui fallait secrètement accomplir son devoir en tant que membre de la GoM, chose impossible avec maman au téléphone.

Son ventre gargouilla et le hacker se lamenta sur son sort. Il avait un quotidien de fou, à vivre à mille à l'heure sans avoir l'occasion de souffler. Ils étaient si rares, les jours de congé qui ne lui filaient pas entre les doigts à la dernière minute. Combien de voyages à l'étranger, combien de sorties n'avait-il pas dû annuler à cause d'une occasion à ne pas rater qui ne se répèterait pas ? Il ne comptait plus.

Bien sûr, il adorait son métier, l'épanouissement qui en découlait était incomparable ! Devant les appareils des photographes, Ryôta se sentait plus libre que n'importe qui, plus libre que l'aigle survolant les montages, que la tortue de mer découvrant l'océan ou que la gazelle gambadant dans la plaine. Les poses, les sourires lui venaient instinctivement, ils étaient faux et si vrais à la fois. Le cyberpirate n'imaginait pas sa vie sans le mannequinat, il avait même du mal à se rappeler l'époque où l'argent ne coulait pas à flots sur son compte en banque. Si enfant il n'avait manqué de rien, à présent, il n'en avait plus la possibilité. Il pouvait s'autoriser les folies les plus extravagantes, obtenir instantanément l'objet de la moindre de ses envies les plus égoïstes…

Nul doute quant au fait que ce mode de vie avait une influence néfaste sur lui. Il jugeait néanmoins que, comparé à la majorité de ses confrères, il restait une personne droite. Il n'était pas pourri jusqu'à la moelle par le luxe comme certains. Il lui restait sa joie, son amabilité, sa naïveté, tous ces traits de caractère qui faisaient que son entourage l'appréciait et continuait de le côtoyer avec plaisir. Face aux faux-semblants et à l'hypocrisie, omniprésents dans le milieu, il était loin de faire le poids. On l'avait éduqué de manière juste, on lui avait appris le respect, le partage, l'honnêteté et maintes autres valeurs. Il n'avait pas le cran de les bafouer, arguaient certains mauvais esprits, et il leur répondait en riant que ça ne le tentait même pas. Ces gens qui tombaient dans le vice à force de subir la pression du monde du show-business, il n'éprouvait pour eux que de la pitié.

D'ailleurs, s'il terminait ainsi, comment réagirait sa famille ?

À l'époque, si on lui avait dit qu'il finirait par devenir une icône masculine en voie d'être reconnue internationalement, il aurait pris son interlocuteur pour un cinglé et se serait vite enfui. Le petit Kise ne savait pas encore ce qu'il comptait faire de sa vie, il se voyait astronaute, dresseur de lions, basketteur… surtout pas un triste adulte résolu à devenir fonctionnaire !

Celles qui l'avaient poussé vers la voie du mannequinat n'étaient autres que ses deux grandes sœurs. Elles le trouvaient tellement mignon. Dès sa naissance elles furent certaines que les filles craqueraient pour lui plus tard. Elles n'auraient pas pu viser plus juste. Arrivé à l'adolescence, le blond commença bien malgré lui à voler le cœur de nombreuses collégiennes, de nombreuses lycéennes, et à les briser inlassablement car aucune d'elles ne l'intéressait. Parallèlement, il essaya de percer en tant qu'amateur, sans grande conviction et surtout forcé par ses aînées, jusqu'à passer professionnel et à apprécier cela, le nombre de ses fans, hommes et femmes, augmentant sans cesse – car sa beauté ne touchait pas que les demoiselles.

Le hacker ne put retenir un soupir et se laissa tomber sur son sofa beige, activant le mécanisme permettant l'apparition de son matériel informatique. Il n'avait voulu contrarier personne et avait gardé sous silence sa propre passion, jusqu'à penser qu'il était peut-être mal d'aimer rester collé à un écran d'ordinateur plusieurs heures d'affilée à mémoriser un langage inutilisé par son entourage voire inconnu de celui-ci. Rapidement, le jeune Ryôta avait développé un don pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au codage, un don monstrueux. Un regard à un site et il discernait le moindre détail de sa composition, enregistrant mentalement les successions de signes qu'il n'avait pourtant pas eus directement sous les yeux afin les reproduire par la suite. Il avait cru cela anodin, au départ, avant de comprendre que c'était loin de l'être après en avoir discuté avec des « amis » rencontrés sur le net. Cette capacité hors du commun l'effraya et eut tôt fait de le convaincre d'abandonner l'univers du virtuel dans le but de se concentrer pleinement sur la réalité.

Un manque s'était cependant fait ressentir durant les années où il se donna corps et âme dans son art, son métier. Un manque qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer et qui prit la forme d'une remise en question. Il se mit à douter du bien-fondé de son boulot. Ces liasses de billets qui s'entassaient, il les gagnait en fournissant bien moins d'efforts que certains Japonais qui peinaient à boucler leur fin de mois et se retrouvaient obligés de se serrer la ceinture. Il n'avait commis aucune bravoure qui lui valait tels privilèges.

Ce fut au beau milieu de cette période d'incertitudes où cette confrontation directe avec sa conscience influençait peu à peu son travail qu'était venu le trouver un subordonné du dénommé Akashi Seijûrô. À grand renfort de louanges, ce dernier lui avait expliqué que son patron était tombé par hasard sur des travaux quelconques que le pirate informatique avait effectués étant adolescent. L'inconnu avait manifesté son enthousiasme, lui garantissant que son don était précieux et incomparable, qu'il avait attiré l'attention de son boss. Il avait ensuite abordé la baisse progressive de la cote de popularité du mannequin, les difficultés qu'il rencontrait lors des séances photo… Il lui avait assuré qu'il lui fallait se changer les idées, que ce qui lui arrivait était le résultat d'un acharnement aussi dangereux que nocif. Sans pour autant quitter sa position, Kise pouvait prendre quelques congés et, peut-être, rejoindre le projet insensé du fameux Akashi qui comptait déjà six membres et n'attendait plus que lui. Il serait très bien rémunéré et… À la question de sa solde, Ryôta s'était braqué. Il ne désirait pas être payé, pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait accepté de faire un essai et annoncé de but en blanc qu'il resterait s'il s'amusait.

Un an plus tard, le hacker continuait de faire partie de la GoM sans pour autant toucher quoi que ce soit, et les choses lui convenaient parfaitement ainsi. Il s'était fait des amis, pas des connaissances qui lui tournaient autour tels des vautours prêt à se ruer sur les restes qu'il abandonnerait mais de véritables camarades. Entre deux dossiers, ils riaient, ils s'engueulaient, ils bavardaient. Ces futilités lui faisaient un bien fou.

Mais à côté, il y avait le travail en solo qu'il devait accomplir. Et quel travail ! Depuis une année qu'il trimait pour le rouge, le pirate informatique n'avait jamais eu à s'occuper d'une seule affaire importante, d'une affaire aussi « cool » que celles de ses congénères. La mission principale du jeune homme consistait à s'accaparer les informations de sites de vente en ligne divers, d'en créer une copie accessible au public et de supprimer l'orignal. Parfois, il lui fallait chambouler l'organisation d'une petite entreprise, bloquer un forum amateur au nom de « The Generation of Miracle »… Il ne s'agissait que de tâches ennuyeuses. En fait, il brouillait les pistes plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà après le passage de Murasakibara le démolisseur et d'Aomine le fauteur de trouble. Il était le dernier arrivé, un peu le larbin de service à qui on refilait la besogne ingrate. Certes, ça le dérangeait quelque peu, mais tant que cela lui octroyait le droit de continuer de parler avec les gars et avec Momoi, ça lui convenait.

Satsuki, la première fille à avoir réussi à faire battre le cœur du garçon, et elle n'était même pas attirée par lui. Tant qu'elle avait Daiki à ses côtés, son meilleur ami, aucun autre homme ne l'intéressait, aucun autre homme, à vrai dire, ne devait s'intéresser à elle s'il tenait à ses parties génitales. Il fallait croire que le blond était masochiste puisque depuis qu'il avait croisé ce regard framboise, il ne songeait plus qu'à se perdre dedans. Il rêvait de passer une main dans ces cheveux roses sans se retrouver confronté à un écran, de pouvoir attester de leur douceur. Le règlement n'interdisait pas les relations entre membres de la GoM, il ne se contentait que de les entraver. Ainsi, le mannequin gardait espoir, il rêvassait, cherchait avec imprudence, avec témérité, à se rapprocher de l'élue de son cœur. La faute revenait peut-être à ses sœurs qui l'avaient bercé durant son enfance dans un univers à la cruauté édulcorée, mais il voulait qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui et qu'elle comprenne à son tour ses sentiments.

Le blondinet, plus qu'en apparence, était resté au fond de lui un gamin, marchant main dans la main avec l'innocence typique de cet âge.

* * *

Lorsque Takao ouvrit les yeux, après cette nuit-là, il faisait encore noir. Il ne distinguait que des formes indistinctes dans la pénombre mais n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir de la nature du lieu où il se trouvait. Allongé seul dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, il en avait repoussé les draps durant son sommeil. Le jeune homme bougeait énormément lorsqu'il rêvait et donnait de nombreux coups, ce qui était probablement la cause de son actuelle solitude. Il avait dû réveiller son compagnon. Le tas difforme à ses pieds que formait le fin tissu était froid, tout comme la place vide à côté de lui, ce qui signifiait qu'on l'avait abandonné à ses combats nocturnes depuis un moment déjà.

Un sourire amer sur le visage, il ferma les yeux. Il aurait pu sortir de la pièce et partir à la rencontre de son colocataire. L'envie de le taquiner ne lui manquait pas, elle le démangeait même. Il était curieux, aussi. Il se demandait ce que Midorima faisait. Ce dernier prétendait travailler, il travaillait tout le temps, mais restait si mystérieux lorsque Kazunari le questionnait quant aux tâches qui lui incombaient. Il disait avoir beaucoup de responsabilités, s'occuper de projets confidentiels qui ne concernaient pas le brun. Il se mettait en colère dès que ce dernier essayait d'entrer dans son étrange bureau, il le fermait à clef dès qu'il partait… Shintarô était un homme secret, depuis trois ans qu'ils cohabitaient ensemble, depuis une demie année où il leur arrivait de partager le même lit, son amant n'en savait pas plus sur lui. Il n'avait jamais rencontré aucun membre de sa famille et entendait parler d'eux tout aussi souvent. Il pouvait d'ailleurs énumérer sur les cinq doigts de sa main ce que son partenaire lui avait révélé de lui-même à son sujet. Le reste, il l'avait découvert à force de le côtoyer, deviné parmi maintes réponses évasives obtenues en le harcelant.

Takao aimait cette part du vert, cette aura d'ombre qui l'entourait. Mais parfois, l'étendue de ce jardin secret le chagrinait. Il avait la sensation que leur relation avait évolué pour rester au point mort. Autant lui se confiait constamment, ne serait-ce que pour des broutilles, autant il racontait inlassablement le déroulement de sa journée, autant ses efforts pour se rapprocher de l'être aimé ne l'atteignaient pas. Celui-ci continuait de se montrer distant, froid voire paranoïaque par moments, devenant soudain tendre et fragile dans ses bras l'espace d'une nuit, laissant à deviner ses peines et faiblesses avant de se renfermer dans sa coquille.

Kazunari ne doutait pas de la réciprocité de ces sentiments qui les unissaient, terriblement humains mais pourtant rejetés par la société. Si le seul problème avait été leur homosexualité, ils auraient su l'affronter, il en avait la certitude. Quelque chose d'autre subsistait néanmoins, une barrière que Midorima érigeait. Celui-ci lui donnait parfois l'impression de vouloir le protéger, sans qu'il ne sache de quoi, et ça le blessait. Car il ne pouvait rien y changer. Les sourires du brun, ses rires, ses bêtises, ses blagues, ses farces, sa joie paraissaient inutiles, incapables de soulager son amant de ce sombre poids qui lui pesait. L'exact opposé semblait en découler.

Le jeune homme aux prunelles bleu acier désirait ardemment percer cette bulle de silences et de sous-entendus qui empêchait leurs rapports de se développer. Mais plus que tout, il souhaitait que son Shin-chan cesse de froncer les sourcils à tout va, cesse de traîner derrière lui tant de tristesse et de contrariété. Alors il avait décidé, depuis peu, de lutter contre sa curiosité, qu'importe combien cela lui était difficile. Il espérait un changement, un tout petit changement qui lui montrerait s'il avançait dans la bonne direction ou s'il se trompait. Si, en réalité, il devait forcer Shintarô à le laisser entrer dans son univers, si proche et pourtant si loin, qui de temps à autre avait l'air de l'appeler.

* * *

Le jeune homme pénétra sans un bruit dans le grand salon endormi, aussi furtif qu'un courant d'air, à peine perceptible, insaisissable même pour qui se serait rendu compte de sa présence. Les pas qui rythmaient son avancée et faisaient auparavant craquer le plancher se retrouvaient étouffés par le grand tapis alors que la plante de ses pieds se liait agréablement à la laine. De lourdes tentures obstruaient les fenêtres et plongeaient la pièce dans la pénombre, tant et si bien que le lieu semblait vide de toute vie. Éclairés par de faibles rayons lunaires, les reflets bleutés de la chevelure du garçon se frayaient un chemin dans cette douce lumière. Ils longèrent le mur, l'imposante cheminée et virent se loger dans le moelleux de l'un des canapés encerclant la jolie table basse en bois, celle-ci soigneusement nappée de broderies faites main. Tout n'était que silence, et seul le tic-tac régulier de la pendule accrochée en hauteur s'osait à le rompre.

Kuroko ramena ses jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras tandis qu'il fixait la personne postée plus loin. Cette personne d'ordinaire si imposante qui se cachait dans l'ombre et qui regardait tristement l'extérieur à travers une faible ouverture entre les rideaux. Elle l'avait remarqué, sans aucun doute, mais elle ne s'en voyait pas troublée dans sa contemplation. Elle patientait, laissant à Tetsuya le loisir de choisir ses mots avant de prendre la parole, savourant la quiétude qui les berçait encore de ses bras maternels.

-Akashi-kun.

Ce nom prononcé durement résonnait avec tant de tendresse. Le susnommé se détourna du spectacle mystérieux qui s'offrait jusqu'à présent à lui pour se tourner vers le bleu, posant sur lui ses iris bigarrés dont ne transperçait que la nostalgie. Son interlocuteur paraissait si chétif dans sa position, inférieur à cette prestance royale qui le faisait briller jusque dans le noir. À cet instant, pourtant, ils conversaient d'égal à égal.

-Je pense que ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est mal.

Ce ton si implacable et pourtant rempli d'amour dont le plus petit avait le secret arracha un doux frisson au maître des lieux. S'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, cette manière de s'adresser à lui aurait équivalu à s'attirer ses foudres. Une lueur amusée, un brin joueuse, n'aurait pas traversé son regard de prédateur ; il n'aurait pas pris la parole d'un ton moqueur qui invitait à se méfier.

-Vraiment ?

Sans se laisser déstabiliser pour autant, Kuroko renchérit, concis comme à son habitude, ne s'étalant pas à répéter ce que tous deux savaient déjà. La neutralité de son visage ne laissait rien transparaître. Il parlait de manière posée. Seijûrô lui-même l'aurait cru parfaitement serein si ses traits exposés à la lune ne s'étaient pas imperceptiblement durcis, eux qui étaient si délicats à l'accoutumée.

-Oui.

Un duel avait lieu, passif, silencieux, c'était à qui se détournerait le premier. Aucun n'était cependant prêt à céder. Il était rare que Tetsuya tienne tête au leader de la GoM et ce n'était jamais sans raison. Il lui fallait avoir un véritable motif. En l'occurrence, il se sentait révolté par la cruauté de son chef qui avait attendu et attendu avant d'agir, sa seule intention ayant été depuis le départ de se manifester au bon moment pour blesser celui qui désobéissait lentement mais sûrement à ses ordres. Il n'avait aucune considération pour ce que ce dernier avait accomplis jusqu'alors. Puisqu'il était rémunéré, en contrepartie, il avait le devoir de respecter les règles qui lui étaient imposées.

-Je me porte garant pour Midorima-kun.

Un semblant de colère émana du rouge qui ne laissa pour autant rien paraître.

-D'abord Atsushi, maintenant Shintarô, qui sera le suivant, Daiki ?

Son instinct souffla au pirate informatique de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin sur cette pente glissante. Il n'ajouta rien.

-Je n'ai pas instauré un règlement pour le plaisir des yeux. J'ai été clair, j'ai émis des conditions.

Le maître de maison avait perdu cette humilité qu'il revêtait de temps à autre en sa présence, loin de l'agitation, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux. À présent, il n'était plus celui que le pirate informatique aimait et admirait mais celui qui lui avait tout arraché. Celui qu'il s'efforçait d'apprécier à sa juste valeur mais qui ne cessait de montrer sa mauvaise facette et d'ourdir de sombres machinations.

Celui qui lui fermait son cœur.

-Je ne fais pas la charité. Shintarô a un rôle à tenir, nous avons tous un. En rejoignant l'organisation, il savait ce que cela impliquait.

Ceux qui le trahissaient en payaient les conséquences. Il donnait décidément trop de liberté à ses subordonnés. Entre deux entorses au règlement, il perdait peu à peu la crainte qu'il avait instaurée au commencement afin d'assurer leur loyauté et leur unité. S'il continuait à leur donner du leste, qui savait vers quoi ils se dirigeaient. Il lui fallait serrer la vis pour que tous comprennent à qui ils avaient affaire. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, la plus petite bévue pouvait causer la fin de « The Generation of Miracle ».

-Je suis l'autorité, Tetsuya. J'agis en tant que telle.

Cette conversation était close. Il quitta la pièce sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, sans adresser le moindre regard à Kuroko. Son expression était de marbre, le timbre de sa voix, tranchant et sans appel. Il n'était plus enclin à entendre ce que l'on avait à lui dire. Une fois de plus, il coïnciderait ses propres décisions comme les seules envisageables. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait son mot à dire. Tout était sous son contrôle, sous sa responsabilité.

* * *

Un étau qui se refermait sans pitié sur sa gorge. Une rage bestiale que rien n'aurait su arrêter et qui le plaquait contre le mur. L'air peinait à oxygéner son cerveau. Kise ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'on avait forcé sa porte. Il regarda tout autour de lui, sa vision se brouillait mais le carnage qui régnait dans son appartement lui apparaissait très nettement. Tout ce qui s'était trouvé sur la table de la salle à la manger avait été sauvagement balayé sur le sol. Les quelques plantes qui agrémentaient les lieux en temps normal avaient subi le même sort. Son agresseur était entré pareil à un démon, une véritable furie. Il y avait eu un bruit sourd suivi d'un fracas inimaginable. Ce nom qu'il utilisait en tant que membre de l'organisation avait retenti dans l'habitat, telle une menace, la promesse de ces interminables minutes à venir. Le jeune homme s'était précipité vers l'entrée, aux aguets, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de se prendre une droite magistrale. La puissance du coup avait manqué de le projeter jusqu'à la cuisine. Il n'avait pas eu à se redresser de lui-même, on s'était saisi de son col avec une fermeté effarante, le relevant, toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds quittent de peu la terre ferme. Il s'était débattu, paniqué, lorsqu'un poing enragé avait rencontré de plus belle son visage. À ce moment-là seulement, il avait reconnu ce teint hâlé et ces cheveux couleur nuit. Il avait croisé ce regard fou qui ne demandait pas à être raisonné. Un long frisson s'était emparé de son être, suivant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale pour répandre en lui son souffle glacial.

Aomine ne cherchait que la violence, le plaisir de l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines comme la plus douce des drogues. Il ne ressentait ni plus ni moins qu'un besoin d'extérioriser sa haine. Ryôta n'était qu'un prétexte, il ne devait même pas le voir tandis qu'il abimait son joli minois. Réalisait-il ce qu'il faisait ? Comment était-il arrivé à Kanagawa, comment avait-il trouvé son adresse ? Tant de questions essayaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'esprit du mannequin qui, sonné, n'arrivait pas à formuler la plus brève des phrases. Il n'avait pas son téléphone sur lui, il vivait seul et n'avait aucun voisin qui aurait pu être alerté par une quelconque anormalité au niveau de l'appart du dernier étage. Quand bien même l'une de ces solutions se serait présentée à lui, il n'aurait pas eu la jugeote d'y songer.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il se sentait partir au fil des secondes et cela l'effrayait plus que tout. Cette scène était tout bonnement irréaliste !

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il agrippa le poignet du surnommé hacker et lui demanda de le lâcher. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à articuler ces simples mots tandis qu'on martyrisait ses cordes vocales et bloquait l'arrivée d'air. Ces paroles durent pourtant atteindre leur cible car il atterrit bientôt sur le carrelage. Sa froideur le réconforta. Il était en vie. Son cœur battait à vive allure dans sa cage thoracique, il ne s'était pas encore échappé, il n'avait pas encore cessé de s'agiter. Le blond ferma les yeux, les paupières frémissantes des larmes qu'il menaçait de verser. On ne l'avait jamais accoutumé à ce genre de traitement. Il éprouvait des difficultés à déglutir, à respirer, comme s'il avait été un malade à l'agonie. Il avait un goût de sang en bouche, son visage lui brûlait, il lui piquait férocement. La douleur lui arracha un gémissement et il se replia sur lui-même comme un animal blessé.

Quand il s'osa à rouvrir les yeux, il découvrit une paire de baskets sportive d'une marque connue et plutôt coûteuse. Il voulut parler afin de saisir ce qui se passait mais ne parvint qu'à émettre un râle rauque. Sa tête, si lourde, tomba sur le côté. Dans ces orbes sombres qui le dévisageaient avec effarement se lisait l'effroi. Daiki ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, interdit. Il le fixait comme s'il n'assimilait pas ce qu'il voyait, qu'il n'avait pas été pleinement acteur de la scène qui s'était jouée à l'instant. Il était sorti de sa transe, sa colère s'était évaporée, remplacée par le déni.

-Je dois rêver. C'est ça, je rêve.

Alors comme ça, lui aussi attendait de se réveiller ?

* * *

**Quoi, depuis combien de temps je n'ai plus donné de nouvelles ? C'est… une très bonne question.**

**Je présente mes excuses à toutes les personnes qui attendaient la suite, en vérité, j'ai du mal à jongler avec plusieurs « projets » à la fois et je me suis un peu fait aspirer par l'univers des forums rpg. Cet état des faits ne risque pas de changer sous peu, je ne sais donc pas quand arrivera la suite dans la fanfiction. Il est clair que je ne peux plus tenir de sorties régulières, j'ai cependant encore mes idées, reste à savoir si je saurai les mettre en scène. Dans le pire des cas, il y a de forte chances pour que la saison 3 de Kuroko no Basket me rebooste comme jamais donc… Restons optimistes.**

**Comme à chaque fois, vos avis sont les bienvenus, ce sont eux qui me guident et me motivent. En toute honnêteté, si j'ai l'impression que personne ne souhaite la suite, je risque de décrocher de nouveau. Je suis incapable d'écrire pour moi-même. xD**

* * *

**The Pirate Queen :**

**Excuse-moi de répondre à ta review avec autant de retard et merci beaucoup, j'essaye au maximum de respecter les caractères des personnages et suis heureuse d'apprendre que j'y arrive.**

**Je pense que si tu lis ce chapitre, tu auras ta réponse.**

**Je ne sais pas, je ne connais Akashi qu'à travers ce qu'on en a vu dans la S2 de l'anime, je dois toujours poursuivre le manga, donc je n'ai aucun point de comparaison excepté les fanfictions que je lis. Honte à moi.**

**Je… ne suis pas fan de l'Aokaga du tout à la base, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de demande, donc je ne sais pas. x'D**

**C'est ainsi que je vois leur relation. ^^**

**Un couple que j'aime beaucoup, mais rien ne dit qu'ils finiront ensemble. x3**

**Qui sait si Himuro va apparaître, ahah.**

**Pardon pour l'attente, sincèrement.**


End file.
